starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Starcraft Advance
Starcraft Advance is all about adding a new level of realism and complexity to Starcraft. =Table of Contents= *Detailed unit recon for Terran __ForceTOC__ __TOC__ =Terran= Overview It is the year 2150. The Terrans have spread to hundreds of worlds, including the Sol Sector and the substantially smaller Koprulu Sector. Koprulu is home to a billion humans, while Sol is home to nearly 100 billion, including 50 billion on Earth itself. The two sectors stay in frequent contact with each other but after the War begins communications become strictly military and limited to prevent the aliens from discovering the location of the Sol Sector. The overall strategy is to learn as much as possible about the aliens through Koprulu without forcing Sol to enter the war as well until a time as such that Sol sees fit to do so. The ruling organization of Sol is the United Earth Directorate; the ruling organizations of Koprulu are the Confederacy, Umoja, and Kel-Morian Combine and are pretty much independent of Sol, though they have good relations. There are ten Core Worlds in Koprulu, each with over 20 million people. They are, by order of decreasing size, Tarsonis (200 million), Moria, Umoja, Telar, Proudwater, Dylaria, Tyrador, Antiga, Brontes, and Agria. Next are the Provincial Worlds, defined as having populations of between 1 million and 20 million people; there are roughly 20 of these. Finally, there are the Fringe Worlds, which have fewer than 1 million people; there are at least 50 of these, and new settlements are constantly being founded. Most of the populations on the planets are well educated; Koprulu has over 10 billion scientists and researchers, and a similar number in construction. All worlds with at least 50,000 people have a full-fledged Starport located planetside which provide construction, maintenance and transportation. Settlements are primarily placed in areas of high mineral concentration and show relatively little sign of urban sprawl; this is because it is easier to get from place to place when the city is closer together. This means that populated planets have a few hot spots of dense population and the majority being totally empty. Transportation is swift, and the use of the Dropship is prevalent by both civilian and military personnel. There is considerable trade between the worlds, though most have adequate production facilities to ensure that they can at least survive if they should be cut off from the rest. Communication is centrally monitored, with the government in charge, which also allows for a considerable amount of propaganda and censorship. Once the War begins, the worlds' communications are drastically cut back and further censored so that the locations of the other planets are kept as secure as possible. However, ships are still able to visit the various worlds and, if lucky, stumble across civilized worlds, resulting in a slow progression. Armored Personnel Unit Armored Personnel Units (APU's) are the diligent guard of the Terran. Marauder-class APU's, while one of the smallest units in the Terran arsenal, are also given a significant amount of equipment that in ordinary situations would seem unnecessary. Couple this with two-year training, and they can handle all kinds of situations, allowing people to use them very resourcefully. This paradigm, which shows up in most Terran creations, proves highly useful in the battle against the aliens. These are also the most common of any APU class, and are generally what is referred to as the Terran infantry. A standard fire squad is comprised of three Marauders and a Goliath. Marine-class APU's are made to be able to fight in space battles, aka. on space platforms and in gas planets. Marines generally carry substantially less equipment than Marauders do, but are often more effective fighting in space battles. These are preferred in close-quarters, ship-corridor combat, such as boarding parties or resisting them, in which the Marauders' excess equipment is less effective. Space Construction Vehicle Fusion-class SCV's are pilotable vehicles which can operate in space or on land, repairing and providing maintenance. A couple of these can bring a heavily damaged outpost back into commission in hours. Armored Support Unit Goliath-class ASU's are robotic ground or ship-corridor fighting machines operated remotely from a command center (aboard a ship or otherwise). Packing several times the firepower of a Marauder, the Goliath's strongest weapon is its mininuke. Lasers allow it to attack starcraft as well. Generally these are deployed to give Marauders additional backup in battles, and because of their size, they are useful in defending a boarded ship from being overtaken. Cerberus-class ASU's are even more powerful than Goliaths and slightly larger, with a cockpit for a driver, and can also be remotely controlled. This is useful for situations in which on-the-ground judgments are necessary but where the enemy has greater firepower than Marauders can manage. These ASU's also have mininukes, though no nukes. Weapons Platform Plexus-class platforms are deployed in space and left immobile; they don't have a costly subspace drive but do have a fusion generator which allows them to fire their strong laser weaponry. The platforms also have a variety of other weapons. Generally a lot of these can be held in the larger starships. No nukes or mininukes. Longbolt-class platforms are land-based and designed to be of defense against both ground and air (where it focuses on using missiles). Easy to set up and to repair. Also possesses mininukes. Starfighter Hellfire-class fighters are the strike craft of the Terran navy. These are found in just about every fleet and are useful for attacking. Though they probably won't last more than one hit, they have good maneuverability as well as tools for avoiding being struck. Wraith-class fighters are much like the hellfire, except they are able to cloak, providing them a major strategic advantage. This cloaking technology comes from the Protoss, however, which means that no Wraiths are produced until after the War had begun. Transport Frigate Dropship-class frigates are unarmed, totally civilian starships and not strictly part of the military. They are about the size of a Valkyrie (that is, they are small) and are entirely dedicated to transportation of various kinds. All Terran starships use fusion generators, subspace drives and have space for people to live in. No nukes or mininukes. Assault Frigate Valkyrie-class frigates are the smallest military-focus starships. Because they are also the most numerous, they are often used to accompany ground forces on missions. All Terran starships use fusion generators, subspace drives and have space for people to live in. In space battles these are often dispatched to the front lines, since each individual one is not as big a loss as the larger vessels. These starships also have mininukes, though no nukes. Spitstorm-class frigates are assault frigates which are mostly outfitted with hyper-laser turrets to deal the most damage as possible for something of frigate size and cost. The Spitstorm trades off its ability to stay out in space for long periods at a time and other weaponry, for a larger fusion generator and more hyperlaser turrets. No nukes or mininukes. Light Cruiser Halo-class cruisers are substantially larger than assault frigates, carry considerably more armament and living space, and provide docking for six Hellfires. It also has several mininukes and four nukes. These may serve as mobile command centers. Corona-class cruisers have slightly less armament than Halo-class cruisers, but devote that extra space to the hangar bay, allowing up to eight craft (if they are all Hellfires) or several other vessels, including Wraith starfighters or Protoss vessels. This makes the Corona ideal for picking up a variety of different crafts. These may serve as mobile command centers. Heavy Cruiser Eidolon-class cruisers are even larger than light cruisers by a few times, and proportionately are that much stronger, and carry a substantial crew. Armed with several mininukes and nukes, the cruiser also has hangar space for sixteen Hellfires. Eidolons are pretty much the largest and most powerful ships in the Terran fleet. The Eidolon also can convert itself into a space-faring factory. These may serve as mobile command centers for fleets. Battlecruiser Behemoth-class cruisers are the strongest in the Terran fleet, with several times the weaponry of the Eidolon even though they have comparable sizes. The Behemoth has no starport-like factory on board, however, which makes it less suitable for long term fighting. These may serve as mobile command centers for fleets.